NEED FOR SPEED FAN FICTION Wikia
__NOWYSIWYG__MainPageCSS Welcome to ! ---- Need-for-speed-movie-2048x1152.jpg|Join the wiki!|link=Special:UserSignup NFS_2_LOGO.jpg|Need For Speed 2|link=NEED FOR SPEED 2 NFS_The_Transporter_Logo.jpg|NFS: TP|link=NEED FOR SPEED: The Transporter Btffexslider.png|Check out BTFF EX!|link=w:c:btffex:BTFF EX Wikia Welcome to the NEED FOR SPEED FAN FICTION Wikia A community that you can write about anything Need For Speed related. To create a page, please use the Page Creation Portal. Main= Need For Speed Fan Fiction Wiki, or more commonly known by its shorthand, NFSFF, is a wiki where anyone can write fan fiction about anything related to the NEED FOR SPEED Film and view the fan fiction of others. As of today we have pages and counting! Latest activity ' Announcements ' *NFSFF has been established!! Hooray! *Sixef has become a Speeder and a Content Moderator Getting Started Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" There are different ways to begin; there's no need to panic over whether you're doing it right or not! One such way is the Ultimate Guide to a New User, which is a giant guide to how you can start off on the wiki. There are tons of there for you any day. Just leave a message on their wall and, if you're lucky, they'll respond to you in no time! When first joining, you are not allowed on Chat without proper permission until you have made at least 25 edits, including 15 in the mainspace, which includes normal articles such as series, episodes, and aliens. After passing this requirement, you would be able to enter chat and ask all of the users chatting away on there your questions! Leaving a message on their wall is not your only resort! As long as you follow the instructions, you could go to the and write your own question! Your question could be anything that you are confused about on this wiki! Whether it has do it with coding or even if you don't know how to begin your series, you can ask any question and we'll help you answer it, just try to put it on the the correct board. You could even check the FAQ for Frequently Asked Questions if you think that your question might be there!! Do you have a question relating to something that someone made? It could be any type of question that relates to anything on this wiki, whether it's a series or a car. If you're confused, or just curious, search the forums for threads related to discussion and questions for specific series, found on the Series Discussion and Movies, Crossovers, and Collaborations boards. Canon What is "canon"? Canon means "part of the storyline." In other words, canon Need For Speed is anything part of the NFS Film. There is another wiki called That wiki is for all canon NEED FOR SPEED info. This wiki, on the other hand, is for fan fiction. Fan fiction is anything about a subject written by fans of said subject. In this case, it's fan fiction about the Need For Speed Film. Category:Browse